


Пустота

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мрачная версия постканона, ангст, тоска по дрифту и особенно по егерям. Война закончилась, герои не нужны. (Впрочем, на самом деле все хорошо. В итоге.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустота

…Дрифт затягивает. Как наркотик. А может, и хуже — Райли не с чем сравнить. Да, есть симуляторы — но это не то. Когда делишь мысленное пространство на двоих по-настоящему — это не сравнить ни с чем… (И, кстати, когда по-настоящему — там не двое, а трое. Просто егерей обычно не считают. Но он-то знает.)  
В прошлый раз, пять лет назад, Райли об этом не думал. Пять лет назад Райли вообще не думал, что сможет войти в дрифт с кем-то еще. Хотя бы когда-нибудь.  
Теперь у него есть партнер. Идеальная совместимость. И, похоже, никаких возможностей побывать в дрифте еще хоть раз. Никаких перспектив.  
Конечно, остаются пост-эффекты, и за это стоит быть благодарным. За возможность предугадывать движения друг друга в спарринге, бессознательно завершать реплики, ловить контакт… Но этого мало. Ему хочется больше. И ей — он знает — тоже.  
— Знаешь, а ведь секс — это тоже форма контакта… — задумчиво говорит Райли однажды вечером. — И довольно близкого контакта, заметь.  
Мако вспыхивает. Он успел уже позабыть, как это выглядит — как краска мгновенно заливает все ее лицо, до корней волос. Немного между ними осталось такого, что еще может ее смутить.  
— Предлагаешь попробовать? — ровным голосом интересуется Мако, взяв себя в руки. Райли в который уже раз восхищается ее самоконтролем.  
— А почему бы и нет? — он пожимает плечами. — Хуже-то не станет…  
Тут он натыкается на взгляд Мако — там с грохотом захлопываются железные двери, одна за другой — и все понимает.  
— Ты что же, никогда раньше?.. — зачем-то все-таки уточняет Райли.  
— А как ты думаешь? — она встряхивает головой, выкрашенные в синее пряди покачиваются около лица. — Я чуть ли не всю сознательную жизнь провела, мотаясь с одной базы егерей на другую. И все знали, что любому, кто вздумал бы ко мне приставать, сэнсей оторвал бы…  
— …голову, — кивает Райли. — Или не голову. Узнаю старину Пентекоста и его воспитательные методы.  
— Ну… мне и самой не очень-то хотелось, — признается Мако. — Всегда находились дела поважнее.  
— А теперь?  
— А теперь я не знаю, — она отводит глаза. — То есть не то чтобы я против, но…  
— Но ты не уверена. Ладно, забудь, — Райли отметает возражения небрежным взмахом руки. — В конце концов, я просто так предложил.

Но Мако не забывает. Мако, кажется, не забывает вообще ничего.  
— Кстати, а у тебя самого как… с личной жизнью? — спрашивает она на следующий вечер, словно бы невзначай.  
Теперь очередь Райли смущаться. Хотя, казалось бы, чего можно смущаться после совместного дрифта… Да и уходить от ответа смысла нет.  
— Честно? Последние пять лет — никак. До того… было несколько девчонок, но между боевыми выходами и тренировками некогда об этом думать, так что — ничего серьезного. А еще мы с Йенси иногда путали, кто с какой девчонкой встречается, — Райли усмехается воспоминаниям. — Знаешь, после дрифта воспоминания путаются… Нам-то ничего, а вот девушки почему-то обижались.  
Мако хихикает, прикрывая рот ладошкой:  
— Ну еще бы! — и тут же снова становится серьезной. — А потом, значит — никого и ничего?  
— После того, как Йенси… не стало, — Райли до сих пор избегает говорить о брате «погиб» или «умер»; наверное, не сможет сказать никогда, — я старался не заводить вообще никаких контактов. Ни с кем. Мне казалось, будто так я предам его память…  
Глупости, конечно. Память о Йенси — не из тех вещей, которые можно предать или забыть. Это — черная дыра внутри, пустота на том месте, где он привык ощущать разум брата. И с этим невозможно свыкнуться, за пять лет не удалось — потому что каждый раз, мысленно протягивая руку, обжигаешься о смертельный холод этой пустоты… Лучше бы было и ему умереть тогда, в сотый раз думает Райли. Лучше бы чертов кайдзю прикончил и его тоже… Или нет, лучше бы было сдохнуть чуть позже, на присыпанном снегом промерзшем песке, уже доведя покалеченную Джипси до берега — ведь она-то ни в чем не виновата…  
Джипси. Джипси Дэнджер. Интересно, у него теперь две пустоты внутри или одна, просто размерами побольше? Дурацкий вопрос, понимает Райли. Ощущения-то все равно не меняются. Он прежде и не задумывался, сколько места занимало в его разуме сознание егеря — и да, пусть только попробует какой-нибудь умник заявить, что они всего лишь машины и не обладают сознанием! Они не испытывали того, что чувствовал Райли, когда снова вошел в дрифт с Джипси после такого долгого перерыва, когда понял, что ее блоки памяти сохранились, что она узнала его — и скучала по нему…  
Мако легонько кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Думаешь про Джипси?  
Райли только кивает. Хорошо, что ей не нужно объяснять — она понимает. Она ведь такая же.  
Райли смотрит в огромные черные глаза Мако — смотрит, как отражается в них та же железная тоска, что и в его собственных. Он молча накрывает ее ладонь своей.  
Черт, думает Райли. Даже если они когда-нибудь и окажутся в одной постели — между ними все равно будет огромное пустое место. Просто гигантское. Примерно с егеря размером.  
Но с этим ничего уже нельзя сделать.

Они действительно оказываются в одной постели — всего через пару дней, хотя вовсе не по той причине, о которой можно подумать в первую очередь. Просто им обоим в очередной раз не удается уснуть — и какая разница, лежать ли, уставившись в потолок, в одной кровати или в разных? (Они живут в одной квартире, но с двумя комнатами: одновременно оставаться рядом друг с другом и не нарушать границы.) Так хотя бы поболтать можно. Желательно — о всякой ерунде.  
Когда и как «всякая ерунда» соскальзывает на пресловутую тему взаимоотношений — Райли не замечает. Но отступать поздно.  
— …Так что ты там говорил насчет «попробовать»? — Мако улыбается, но — кажется — эта улыбка слишком натянута.  
— Стоп. По-моему, ты боишься.  
— Беккет, ты охренел?! — возмущается она так, что прочие эмоции чуть не сносит волной. — Я кайдзю не боялась, не то что… тут!  
— Ладно, ладно, понял, — Райли примирительно поднимает руки. — Ты ничего не боишься, но тебе все равно стремно, потому что в первый раз. Но если уверена — то давай.  
— Уверена, — кивает Мако.  
— Тогда расслабься и не нервничай, — улыбаясь, Райли стягивает с нее футболку.  
…Все получается неплохо и даже очень неплохо, даже лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать, и не мешает ни первый раз, ни пять лет воздержания. Все-таки способность чувствовать друг друга — полезная штука, и здесь тоже. Черт побери, да все офигенно — если смотреть с точки зрения физиологии.  
Но… это не то. Настоящего контакта все равно нет. И пустота никуда не уходит.  
Райли обнимает Мако и чувствует, что ей хочется заплакать, но она не позволяет себе — пресловутый самоконтроль.  
— Можно, — шепчет он ей на ухо. — Никто не узнает.  
Он смотрит в темноту и слушает, как она тихо, почти беззвучно всхлипывает, уткнувшись в его плечо. Когти железной тоски на их сердцах разжимаются — совсем немного, чтобы только позволить вдохнуть — и сжимаются снова.  
Они засыпают — к счастью, без снов.

Невыносимо ранним утром — за окном еле брезжит серенький рассвет — раздается телефонный звонок. Райли кое-как нащупывает на тумбочке мобильник — заодно глянув на часы — и со второго раза попадает по кнопке.  
— Тендо, блин, ты часовые пояса перепутал? Пять утра — это рано даже для меня, вообще-то…  
— Молчи и слушай, — доносится из трубки четкий отрывистый голос Тендо. — Кстати, Мако с тобой? — Райли кивает, забыв, что собеседник его не видит — но тот и не дожидается ответа. — Вас обоих ждут в гонконгском шаттердоме. Мы возобновляем проект. Доложите лично маршалу Хансену. У вас двадцать четыре часа. Все понял?  
— Мы возобновляем проект? — с Райли мигом слетает всякий сон.  
— Тебе по буквам повторить, чтобы дошло? Марш собираться, не трать время, — и Тендо отключается.  
Еще несколько минут Райли просто сидит и смотрит то на телефон в руке, то на рассвет за окном.  
— Слушай, Мако, — говорит он наконец, — слушай, мы все-таки живем.


End file.
